


The Calm Before the Storm

by h0ld3n



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A Single Pale Rose, Angst, F/F, Gen, Slow Burn, Steven Universe spoilers, first fic, only gonna write this til steven universe gets off of hiatus, probably wont be canon in the future, write a fic in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Lapis and Pearl meet on the beach directly after the events of "A Single Pale Rose"





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/gifts).



> I wrote this quickly its also my first fic

It was 5000 years ago on the battlefield. I saw her for only a brief second. A blue gem, poofed by Bismuth. I do not know what happened.

It was 100 years ago. I found the mirror at the galaxy warp. It was beautiful and seemed to be powered by a cracked gem laid into the back. It could show me all sorts of things when I asked.

It was 2 years ago. I gave the mirror to Steven. He was supposed to learn from it but instead he became friends with it. He released the gem from within the mirror. A Lapis Lazuli I recognized from Pink's terraformers. She left Earth.

It was 1 year ago. Jasper returned with Lapis and Peridot, but we defeated them and the cluster. Lapis began to stay in the barn. She seemed to get along with Peridot, but it took a long time for her to get used to life here.

It was 1 month ago. Steven was abducted and taken back to Homeworld, but returned through Rose's lion and warned us the diamonds would be coming back. Lapis did not take this well and left Earth.

Yesterday, Steven found Lapis upon the moon and had a vision, which led him to ask me about Pink Diamond's shattering. Lapis left once again. Steven knows the truth now. 

Today. Sapphire is gone. Amethyst is still in shock and Ruby is trying to find Sapphire with Steven. I am alone at the house. I am sitting on the beach. Relieved that the truth has been revealed finally. I hear a noise in the sand. I look up and it's Lapis. She's crying and walks slowly over to me.

"Where's Steven?" she asks.

"He's off on a mission," I respond calmly.

"I need to talk to him! I need to talk to you!" she's upset, shaking with emotion.

"What is it?" I stand up.

She wipes her face, "The diamonds are coming and I'm so scared."

I look sadly at her with my hands clasped. I reach out and clasp her on the shoulders.

"I'm scared too. I lost everything on the battlefield," I look her in the eyes.

She nearly falls into my embrace. We sit down on the beach and look out over the sea. I begin to tell her everything and she tells me everything. We aren't alright but it's nice.


	2. Why Did You Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis asks Pearl why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this idea so I decided to continue it while waiting for new episodes to come out.

Lapis and I sat on the beach for quite some time. The sun had long set before we were interrupted by Steven.

 

“Lapis!” he shouted and she stood up to meet him, “You came back!”

 

“Lapis?!” Peridot and Pumpkin came bursting from the house and ran up to Lapis.

 

Steven hugged Lapis and she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Have you found Sapphire?” I asked quietly, standing up.

 

“Not yet, but it got too dangerous for me and I had to come back,” Steven said breaking away from Lapis and staring at the ground.

 

“Wait, what happened?” Peridot asked, looking suspiciously between all of us when we didn’t say anything.

 

Pumpkin whined and I looked to Steven to break the silence. He yawned.

 

“It’s a long story, but my mom is Pink Diamond,” he murmured.

 

“Steven you should probably go to bed,” I told him and we all started walking toward the temple.

 

He explained more to Peridot on the way, who was very deep in thought. We all sat on the couch as Steven went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The only sound was running water.

 

Finally Peridot looked up and asked, “Where’s Amethyst?”

 

“She’s in her room,” I responded, looking away from both Lapis and Peridot’s gaze.

 

Peridot got up from the couch and went to the temple door.

 

She felt the door  before asking, “Pearl could you let me in? I don’t have a gem which can unlock this.”

 

I got up from the couch, responding with, “Of course, Peridot.”

 

When I got close enough to the door, my gem glowed and my door unlocked revealing my room. Peridot walked in before looking around.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Her room is down the waterfall.”

 

Peridot clumsily jumped down the waterfall and I exited my room. Steven was exiting the bathroom and Lapis was still on the couch.

 

“Goodnight Lapis!” Steven said with another yawn and a goodnight hug before he went up the stairs and got into bed.

 

Lapis sat for another second before she turned to me and whispered, “Pearl, I want to talk still.”

 

“Alright. Come with me.”

 

We stepped on to the warp pad and made sure she was on it too before  I activated it. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. When we finally arrived the place where we had both lost so much stretched before us. Strawberries grew as far as the eye can see and the weapons of ancient gems seemed to grow up from the ground too.  Lapis sat down on the edge of the warp pad, and I followed suit.

 

“My only question is why?” she said, looking at the ground.

 

“Why what?” I looked at her.

 

“Everything,” she responded, beginning to cry, “I guess first, why did you leave me in the mirror so long?”

 

She looked at me and I blushed.

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t think an uncorrupted gem was inside of it. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. I mean it’s not ok. But I guess I understand a little now.”

 

We were silent for a long time as we looked out over the field and at the stars.

 

Lapis was the first to break the silence, “Why did you follow Pink Diamond even after she did all of that?”

 

I looked deep into Lapis’ eyes as I thought for a second.

 

“I did it because I loved Rose. At first I didn’t, but as she fell in love with the Earth, I fell in love with her. The other Diamonds don’t care about their Pearls. If they’re damaged, they get replaced nearly instantly. They only follow orders. Rose showed me I could think and feel for myself and that wasn’t wrong. She also showed me she cared for me. On one of our secret excursions to view the Earth, I was damaged. Rose felt real sadness for me and her tears healed my gem.  It was then that I knew I loved her differently than I would another Diamond. When we started the rebellion I knew what I had to do. She freed me when it was all over and I could have gone anywhere. I decided to stay with her.”

 

I could feel tears dripping down my face but I couldn’t remember when I started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. So Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before work

I dried my eyes and looked at her. Lapis was staring at the ground, lost in thoughts or memories.

 

“Why did you leave?” I asked her and she looked at me.

 

“I was worried about the diamonds,” she didn’t look up.

 

“Then why’d you come back?” I asked.

 

“It was something Steven said to me. I was so lonely out there by myself. I missed Steven and Peridot, so I came back.”

 

“Well we are happy to have you with us,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

 

Lapis’ hand clenched on the side of the warp pad and her voice was strained, “Pearl, you don’t even know me! I’m not a good gem. Even though I’m supposed to be fine, I still just feel damaged.”

 

“I-“ I  really didn’t know what to say, “I know how you feel.”

 

Lapis stared at me for a second and then laughed. I moved my hand back to the warp pad.

 

“Thank you, Pearl. Peridot is a good friend and she tries her best to understand me, but she really can’t understand me.”

 

“When Rose gave up her physical form to have Steven, I felt so alone. I felt so damaged, like I would never be whole again. I was so upset even before then. It took so long to feel even a little bit better.”

 

“I just feel like I’ll never get there.”

 

“I know it feels like that now but I believe in you; especially if you stay here with Steven,” I giggled thinking of how much Steven has helped me realize myself.

 

The wind ran over the ancient battlefield and shook the leaves of the strawberries.

 

“Should we warp back to the house and see Steven?” Lapis stood up.

 

“No, he’s definitely asleep by now, we should probably wait until morning to head back,” I also stood up and turned to face her.

 

“I want to go to the ocean,” Lapis stepped onto the warp pad.

 

“Is the galaxy warp ok?” I asked again, following her moves.

 

“Yes,” she responded and we warped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :)


	4. Ocean Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Pearl talk at the galaxy warp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe starts again next Monday guys!

The light was blinding after the darkness of the night. When it ended I could, smell the salt of the sea and hear the rolling and crashing of waves. I looked over to see Lapis about to take off again. I reach out and grab her hand. She looks back, wings spread, and goes for it. I can feel the night air whipping by me as we take off over the ocean. I scream, but my voice is lost to the dark wind. My fear turns to excitement as I feel her other hand grab my other hand. Lapis won't drop me and flying over the ocean is so amazing.

The spray of the waves below me hits my legs and I can feel the chill of the night air. Eventually Lapis ascends and we pass above the clouds. The moon is full and the light glows softly on Lapis' face. I can feel myself staring for too long so I look at the rest of the sky and down below at the sea. I've never flown like this before it's terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

I squeezed her hands tighter and she sped up the pace. We flew lower and passed through a cloud. It was cold and wet. I could feel a smile on my face as we raced onward through the night.

Even if things were not alright now, I felt good. Relieved. The truth was revealed. I could move on now. Things would be good again in the future. I stared back up at Lapis with a grin on my face. She was staring ahead. A haunted look was in her eyes. She was scowling. She gazed down at me absentmindedly and was startled to find me staring back at her. Her grip loosened and I gasped. She smirked a little bit as I gripped her hands tighter. She released her grip entirely and I plummeted towards the ocean.

I screamed! This was absolutely terrifying. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes and opened them when I heard Lapis' laugh beside me. She was plummeting too. We hit the ocean with a large splash and I surfaced but she didn't. I looked around for her before feeling my leg dragged under. Lapis was dragging me to the bottom of the ocean.

I thought about how much of our emotional vulnerability could have been a trap, but I saw Lapis giggling at me. We sank down and down until the light of the moon was only a faint glimmer above. I could barely make Lapis out and the water was silent. I lit my gem and Lapis was illuminated before me. She pointed to her ears and I listened. A song quite alien to me happened through the dark ocean. I recognized it from my studies as a whale call. It was beautiful, but sad and foreign to my ears. Lapis pointed and I turned around. My gem illuminated shark which surprised me and I jumped back. Lapis put her hands on my shoulders and the shark swam past.

Lapis grabbed my hand and tapped my gem. Getting the hint I turned it back off and she lead me through the dark. The whale song followed us for a while but died off into the distance. I could tell that the sand was sloping up but I had no idea where we were in the ocean. I heard many sounds in the night as we tread through the dark of the ocean. Eventually we heard what could only be the humming of boat motors and we found our way to a towering forest of kelp. The sun had stained the ocean above pink and the fish were already awake and emerging from their hiding places. We made our way up onto the beach and I saw we were back in Beach City.

I walked toward the house, only to find it empty. Lapis followed and sat next to me and closed her eyes. We waited for something to happen.

Eventually Peridot and Amethyst came out from Amethyst's room. They were holding hands and they didn't say a word as they warped away. 

Again we waited for anything to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lost motivation for writing...


End file.
